YuGiOh Meets Pokémon
by Sigfrid
Summary: This is it! The Top Secret story you people in my mind wanted to read. YGO, BB, IY, PKMN crossover. I hop it makes up for the long wait for updates.


Sigfrid: I got board so I decided to through the Yu-Gi-Oh cast in the pokemon world.

Nebaru: Isn't that a little overdone?

Sigfrid: Mine will be different.

Nebaru: How so?

Sigfrid: Read and find out!

Nebaru: Fine, I will.

Shellshocker: I doubt any author on this site owns anything.

Chapter 1: Visits

It was a beautiful day in Domino city as we join Yugi and all his friends in the Kame Game Shop.

"I'm going to Pallet Town to meet my good friend Ash," Jasmine said to Yugi. "Wanna come?"

"Sure, since dad isn't here anymore," Yugi replied. "When are we leaving?"

"What about the old man of the house," Inuyasha asked.

"Show some respect for Yugi's Grandfather," Yami said.

"I was taking about you," Inuyasha said to Yami. "You are 5024 years old. (I think Yugi got the puzzle exactly 5000 years after Yami died and it took 8 years for him to solve it and Yami must have been 16 soo...)

"You are 567 years old," Yami shouted. (Need I explain?)

"Break it up," Jasmine said. (Wow, she's not asleep.) "You both are old. There, I solved your argument."

"I'm fine with Yugi going," Solomon said. (Have you noticed he lost weight? In the eppy aired 10/06/04 he looked almost as thin as Yugi.) "Just make sure Yami doesn't get in any trouble."

"I'll make sure he behaves," Yugi said.

Phone: RING! RING! MOO!

"Did your phone moo," Joey asked.

"That never happened before," Yugi said then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Yugi," Serenity said. "Can you meet my friends 10:00 tomorrow at my house?"

"I don't see a problem with that," Yugi said then heard giggling on the other end. "Are they there right now?"

"**Of coarse not," Serenity said. "It must be your imagination."**

"**He sounds soo cute!"**

"What the," Yugi exclaimed then put Serenity on Speaker Phone.

"**I can't wait 'till tomorrow!"**

"**Will you be quiet," Serenity said to her friend. "I'm trying to talk to Yugi!"**

"**O-okay."**

_"Aaaaaahhhh," Yami screamed. "FIRE! RUN AWAY!"_

"**Will he come too?"**

"**Could you stop that," Serenity shouted. "Is it okay?"**

"_What the hell is wrong with you," Inuyasha shouted. "You don't put cloth on a fire!"_

"It'll be fine," Yugi said.

"**I can't wait to see you!"**

"**Erm, bye," Serenity said.**

"Bye," Yugi said then hung up. "Now to take care of that fire."

_"Why are the drapes burning," Yami asked._

_"You are such a baka," Inuyasha shouted. "Just get a fire extinguisher!" _

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

Yugi then walked into the room and said, "What is wrong with you?!"

"I tried making a pizza," Yami said. 'And I like to see your house on fire.'

"YOU WHAT," Yugi shouted. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MEET SERENITY'S FRIEND TOMORROW!"

"Yippie," Yami shouted.

"Now you will see her," Yugi said.

"Aaaaawe!"

"NOW HELP ME CLEAN!"

"Fine..."

The next day at 8:30 in the Kame game shop...

Alarm: BEEP! BEEP! MEARF! BEEP! BEEP!

Yugi wakes up and looks at the clock to see it's 9:30.

"OH GOD," Yugi shouted then quickly picked out his clothes. A studded dog collar, blue pants, and those wristband things he wears under his uniform. (Sigfrid: I dunno what they're called. Nebaru: Bracelets?)

"Morning Yugi," Solomon said.

"I'm late," Yugi shouted. "Morning Grandpa. YAMI! Were you playing with my clock again?!"

"I won't lie to you," Yami said. "I set your alarm for 9:25."

"WE HAVE TO GO," Yugi shouted.

"Fine," Yami said flatly. "Bye Solomon."

Yugi waved and said, "Bye Grandpa."

"Have fun you two," Solomon said.

Phone: QUACK! RING! QUACK!

"What is with our electronics," Solomon thought. He then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"**Hi Mr. Mutou," Serenity started. "Is Yugi there?"**

"He ran off to your house even though it's 8:45," Solomon replied.

"**That's... weird," Serenity said. "He'll be here in an hour, right?"**

"**YAY! Yugi's coming!"**

"**Would you shut up," Serenity shouted.**

**Doorbell: BING BONG**

"**Um... hi," Mrs. Wheeler said. "Are you Yugi?"**

"**Yup, am I too early," Yugi asked.**

"**Not at all," Mrs. Wheeler replied. "SERENITY, YUGI AND YAMI ARE HERE!"**

"Is he there already," Solomon asked. 'But... how?!' With the Solomon hung up.

At Serenity's house...

"Are you hungry," Mrs. Wheeler asked Yugi.

"Kinda," Yugi replied. "Yami was playing with my clock again and I though I was late. So I skipped breakfast."

"I'll make something for you," Mrs. Wheeler said. "Is toast fine?"

"Yeah, toast is fine," Yugi replied.

"Come in you two," Mrs. Wheeler said then lead them in.

"_Kawaii," Serenity's friend said. (I'll call her Krystal it's too late to be creative. 1:42a.m.) "He's soo Kawaii!"_

"_He's not that cute," Serenity's other friend said. (Her name is Eliza) "I prefer the taller one."_

"I sense someone is watching us," Yami said through the mind link. (Ha! I didn't go OooooAaaaaOoooo! Nebaru: Yeah you did.)

Mrs. Wheeler stepped in the room and said, "Serenity will be down in an hour."

"Okay," Yugi said. 'Maybe we should go look for them.'

"Perhaps," Yami replied through the mind link. 'I think we should wait. Who knows what will happen in here.'

"You're too paranoid," Yugi said through the link and then closed it off.

Serenity walked in the room and said, "hey guys."

"Hi Mr. Kawaii," Krystal said to Yugi. "I'm Krystal!"

Yami laughed and said, "Mr. Kawaii? That's the worst name I ever heard!"

"Weeeeee," Eliza exclaimed. She then hugged a terrified Yami. "I'm Eliza!"

Yami just screamed while everyone else just sweatdroped. "Get her off of me!"

Yugi giggled and said, "Are you afraid of a rabid fangirl?"

"I AM NOT," Yami shouted back.

"Yeah you are," Yugi said.

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT BAKA!"

"You two stop fighting," Mrs. Wheeler said then gave Yugi his toast.

"Thanks Mrs. Wheeler," Yugi said then ate his toast. (Sigfrid: More like inhaled his toast. Nebaru: Heh.)

"Um... yeah," Serenity said a bit uneasily. 'This is embarrassing.'

"Aaaawe," Krystal said then hugged him. "He's soo kawaii!"

"Umm... thank... you," Yugi said a bit uneasily. 'HELP ME! SHE'S MAD!'

'Awe is Yugi afwaid of the widdle fangirl?'

'IT'S NOT FUNNY! GET HER AWAY!'

'Only if you let me send something to the Shadow Realm.'

'IT'S A DEAL! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!'

"Krystal could you please get off Yugi," Yami asked politely. "He seems to be turning blue."

"Ack, ug... can't... breath," Yugi wheezed. 'Yami, is seeing a white light bad?'

'OH RA! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!'

'I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!'

"LET GO OF YUGI," Yami shouted. "YOU'RE STRANGLING HIM!!!"

"Oh no," Krystal shouted. "MR. KAWAII!" Yami then glared at her. "I mean, YUGI!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM," a voice with a hint of dragon said. More or less commanded actually. The source came crashing through the window. Everyone saw nothing but a silverish blur with green wings. "LET GO NOW!!!"

Krystal let go of Yugi and then screamed. "IT'S A MONSTER!"

"I'm surprised my ears aren't ringing," The dragon like creature said with amazement. "Do I even have ears?"

Yugi woke up and said, "Hey, Jas how are you?"

"When I'm in this form, am I ever feeling well," Jasmine asked with a hint of sarcasm reaching the dragon like voice.

"Good point," Yugi said. "As long as you can move it's fine."

"That it is," Jasmine said imitating Kenshin. (I like SamuraiX.)

"Yugi," Krystal shouted. "Get away from it!"

"She's my friend," Yugi said with a touch of annoyance. "Besides, Jasmine came crashing through a window."

BING BONG 

"_Hello?"_

"_Is Jasmine here?"_

"_Who?"_

"_A creature with silver hair that has a hint of green. She also has dragon wings."_

"_She came crashing through the window ten minutes ago, saving Yugi's life."_

"_May I come in?"_

"_Of coarse you can."_

A boy with long black hair hanging down like the tail on a tiger, eyes like a cat, and pointy ears (Pointey!) walked into the room. He then said, "I see you're giving these people a hard time."

If Jasmine had her dog-ears they would have drooped in shame. "I'm sorry, Ray," she said sadly. "I was worried about Yugi." She then pointed at Yugi's form in Yami's lap. (This ain't a Yugi/Yami fic. I'm not the biggest fan of Shonen-Ai I have been known to read it, okay? I can't write romantic... erm, stuff. So bare with me, Yami is just protective of Yugi.) "He was being strangled by a rabid fangirl."

"I'M NOT RABID," Krystal shouted. "I JUST LOVE MR. KAWAII!"

Ray's ears drooped then he said, "I'm not mad at you, I just didn't want anyone innocent getting hurt."

"I understand," Jasmine said. (In her dragon form she isn't really must for emotions when the danger is over.) "I think we should head home, Mariah must be worried."

"You know," Ray started. "You're really starting to worry me. Maybe you shouldn't be in any more battles. So I'll just get rid of your sword."

Jasmine cluched her sword tighter and said, "You can't take my sword. I need it to protect Yugi from all the gangs."

"There are gangs here?"

"Yes, and they all pick on the little guys."

"Oh, poor Yugi."

"I'm right here!"

Everyone turned around to see Yugi glaring at them. "You know I don't like it when people act like I'm not here," Yugi said. "Also, I hardly get beat up anymore."

"I think I'm the reason you don't get beat up," Jasmine said.

"She can be scary at times," Yugi thought.

'That wasn't a nice thing to say... erm think.'

'YAMI!!!'

'What?'

'Never mind...'

'Okay then.'

"...body guard." Yugi then snapped out of his conversation with Yami to hear Ray talking about something to do with bodyguards.

"I'm his blindly loyal friend," Jasmine said.

Ray sweatdropped and said, "You shouldn't be blindly loyal or else someone will get you seriously hurt."

"I know," Jasmine said slightly ticked off.

"I won't get her in any situations where something bad will happen," Yugi said. "Unless beating up countless bullies count."

"Mr. Kawaii is weak," Krystal said sadly. "But he's still kawaii!"

"THAT'S IT," Yami shouted then sent her to the Shadow Realm. Everyone was horrified especially Serenity. "What?"

"GET OUT," Mrs. Wheeler shouted. "NIETHER OF YOU ARE WELCOME ANYMORE!"

With that Yugi, Yami, Jasmine, and Ray left Serenity's house and will never return.

One week later at the Kame Game shop...

Yugi was packing his things into his backpack. (Need I tell you what he packed? He is bringing the clothes he wore in the first and second seasons.) "I think that's all," Yugi said while checking over.

BING BONGA BINGA BOOGER!

"Why can't our house be normal," Yugi thought as he opened the door revealing Inuyasha, Jasmine, Mariah, and Ray. "Hey guys."

"Will Yami make me disappear?" Ray asked while looking around.

"Nope, I banned all Shadow Magic from all places I'm in," Yugi replied. "Why don't you come in?"

"Okay," Ray said uneasily. They then stepped into the living room and Ray was in awe at the big-screened T.V. sitting in the front of the room. "THAT'S HUGE!"

"It's not that big," Yugi said as if a 50'' T.V. is small. "Grandpa bought it during the Monster Fighter craze." (If you've read the manga you'd know what it is. If not I ain't explainin'.)

"Blading is pretty big in most countries around the world," Ray said. "But I have yet to see a fellow Blader from around here."

"Blading?" Yugi asked not knowing a thing about Beyblades. (King of games my foot.)

"Do you even know what a Beyblade is?" Mariah asked.

"I have no clue," Yugi replied.

"A Beyblade is a type of top that can spin for hours at a time," Ray said. "Blading is a sport that uses Beyblades. Beyblades are also called Blades."

"Spinning tops are a sport?" Yugi asked. "I think I may have found a sport I can participate in."

Ray and Mariah sweatdropped. "Beyblades with Bitbeasts require a lot of endurance," Mariah said. "A Bitbeast is a spirit inside certain Beyblades."

"That sounds... interesting," Yugi said. "Do you have a Bitbeast?"

"Yup," Jasmine, Ray, and Mariah said at the same time.

"I have Driger," Ray said while holding a white Beyblade up.

"I have Gallux," Mariah said while holding a pink Beyblade up. (DIE PINK! DIE!)

"And I have Winged Driger," Jasmine said proudly while holding a white Beyblade with wings coming out of the sides.

"I see," Yugi said while looking at Driger closer. "Are there special requirements for getting one?"

"To get a Bitbeast you have to be a serious Blader," Ray said. "You may be able to get one if you start now. What are you, ten?"

"I'm sixteen," Yugi said slightly annoyed. "I think I can get a Bitbeast if I practise hard."

"Okay," Ray said. Then gave Yugi a yellow Beyblade. "This your Beyblade until you find a store that sells them."

"Thanks," Yugi said while taking the Beyblade. "How do I use it?"

"I have a launcher for you," Jasmine said while digging in her jacket pockets. She then pulled out Ray's launcher from season two. "This is a good launcher. Just ask Ray."

"I used to use it," Ray said.

"Thanks guys," Yugi said while taking the launcher. "I'll get Yami."

"Who are you?" Yami asked Ray and Mariah. "And, what are doing in my home?"

"They're my friends Ray, and Mariah so be nice," Jasmine said.

Yami snorted and said, "Why should the all mighty pharaoh obey a commoner?"

"There he goes again," Inuyasha said. "Baka old man."

"I'M NOT OLD," Yami shouted.

"Don't start that again," Jasmine said while stepping between the two. "You are both old."

"What's the deal with that?" Ray whispered to Yugi.

"Yami is 5024 years old and Inuyasha is 567 years old," Yugi whispered back. "Inuyasha calls Yami an old man to bug him."

"Oh," Ray said.

BING BONG!

"Wow it didn't do anything weird," Yugi thought then answered the door revealing Joey, Serenity, and Tristen.

"Did you get your doorbell fixed?" Joey asked.

"Nope," Yugi replied. "When are we going to Pallet Town?"

"Whenever Jas wants to," Tristen said. "Do you have any food?"

"I always do," Yugi said. "You can't eat it all though."

"Thanks Yug," Joey and Tristen said simultaneously. They then ran upstairs into the kitchen. Then Tristen noticed Ray and Mariah. "What's with the chicks?" Tristen asked no knowing Ray is a boy.

"I'M A BOY," Ray shouted. "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE LONG HAIR DOESN'T MEAN I'M A GIRL!"

"Oh, sorry dude," Tristen said while snickering. "Maybe you should get a haircut."

"You never made that mistake with Bakura," Yami said. "Why is Ray the exception?"

"Dude, quit using big words," Tristen said. "I'm not in collage."

"It's a word **Grade Schoolers** use," Yami said. (Poor Tristen.) 'Baka.'

"Don't call Tristen a baka," Yugi scolded out loud. "And Tristen, please put that turkey down because it's for Christmas."

"Oh," Tristen said then put the turkey back in the fridge. "I can't find anymore food that's appealing. Joey ate it all."

Joey burped and said, "I'm a growing boy."

"Yugi is a growing boy," Serenity said. "He's way smaller then you."

"That **really** helped my self-esteem," Yugi thought. "Should we go now?"

"Trying to change the subject?" Yami asked. "I do think we should go now."

"Fine," Joey and Tristen said.

Everyone then went to the docks and waited for the ferry to arrive. After 10 minutes it did and they tried to get on.

"Do you have any parents with you?" The ferry person asked Yugi.

"No, because I'm 16," Yugi said. He was starting to get fed up with all the comments about his height.

"Is everyone at least thirteen?" the man asked Yugi.

"Yup," Yugi replied then got on.

Intercom thingy: We are now leaving for Pallet Town so please get seated.

Yugi sat beside Joey, Inuyasha sat beside Jasmine, Ray sat beside Mariah, and Tristen sat beside Serenity. Yami sat alone in a dark corner freaking everyone out but Yugi.

"Hey Yam," Joey said. "Why are you sitting in the corner?"

Yami looked around then said, "There is no room to sit on a chair except if it's beside that crack addict."

"Good point," Joey said. "You could sit on someone's knee."

"NO WAY!"

"Then Yug will sit on my knee and you get his seat."

"Screw that."

"I tried being nice, but if you wanna get kicked off by my guest."

"I'll sit next to the crack-head." Yami then got up and sat next to the crack-head who ended up being Frank. (DEATH TO FRANK!!!)

Intercom Thingy: We have now arrived at Pallet Town so get off, NOW !!!

Everyone got off and saw Ash walking down the rode alone looking sad. (It takes place right after his friends went home.) Yugi walked up to him and said, "What's wrong?"

Ash looked down and said, "I have no friends to travel with. Will you travel with me?" (Yugi is short.)

"Sure, as long as my friends can come too," Yugi said then motioned for them to come. "They are Joey, Yami, Inuyasha, Tristen, Ray, Mariah, Serenity, and Jasmine. I'm Yugi." Yugi pointed to each person as he said their names.

"Nice to meet all of ya," Ash said. "Wait, Jasmine? Jasmine Boychuk?" Ash then stared at Jasmine. (She used to have brown hair and dark blue eyes.) "Is that really you?"

"Yup," Jasmine said. "I became a swordsman and an inu-hanyou. In English a dog half-demon."

"Cool," Ash said then asked Ray and Mariah a reasonable question. "Why are your ears pointy?"

"Apparently we are neko-jins," Ray replied. "But I don't know what that means." (Please tell me.) "Before you make that same mistake as Tristen. 'eyes slited' I'm a boy."

Ash gulped then said, "Who would make that mistake? I know I wouldn't."

"Don't worry, Ray won't hurt you," Mariah said. "Our eyes only slit when angered or when we're making a point."

"Aha," Jasmine said then clasped her hands together. "Neko means cat so neko-jin probably means cat-human."

"I don't know," Yugi said. "Neko does mean cat, but why would anyone call Ray a cat-human?"

"I dunno," Jasmine said. "Perhaps it means cat-ninja?"

The though of a cat in a ninja suit made Serenity giggle. She then said, "That would be too cute for words. A cat dressed as a ninja."

"Or maybe it means humin wid cat like featuas," Joey said. (Did I catch his accent? I hope so.)

"Maybe," Ray said then looked at Mariah. "It makes sense."

"I think I should head home now," Ash said. "Do you guys wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Yugi said.

"Great," Ash exclaimed. "Mom is really nice!"

"As long as we get suppa," Joey started. "I'm happy."

They all walked to Ash's house and saw Mimey. Then Delia Ketchem walked up to the group of friends. At first she was surprised not to see Brock and Misty but the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. Her eyes scanned through the group and stopped at Yugi and Yami. "They look like..." Delia thought. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Ketchem."

"Hey Mrs. Ketchem," Jasmine said. "Remember me?"

"Um... no," Delia replied with the same look as Ash.

"That's Jasmine," Ash said.

"Oh," Delia said and then started to stare at Yugi. "Do you know Suguroto Mutou?"

"He's my dad," Yugi said. "How do you know him?"

"I'm friends with him," Delia said. "Is he your brother?" Delia was pointing at Yami when she asked.

"No, Yami is just a good friend," Yugi replied. He then introduced himself and his other friends. "Is it okay if we stay for supper?"

"I don't want to go through Yami's cooking again," Tristen said.

Flashback... during the annual Mutou camping trip

"I'm hungry," Joey complained. "Yam, make some food."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," Yami shouted then made fish and what looked like logs. He then gave the 'food' to everyone. "I'm done." Yami's voice was full of pride.

Everyone took a bite and shouted, "WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!!!"

"Random things I found," Yami said then everyone barfed and didn't supper that night.

End flashback...

Delia sweatdropped and said, "Sure you can stay."

Everyone cheered then Ray asked, "What's a neko-jin?"

"I have no idea," Delia said.

Ray held up his hands and shouted, "Will I ever know?!!"

"I'll start supper soon," Delia said. "You just make yourselves at home."

Everyone went to the living- room and then sat on the couch watching Extreme Dodge ball II. While in the kitchen Delia was making supper and talking to herself. "Suguroto never told me he had a son..."

_"Hey," Joey said. "That's againsed da rules."_

_"Who cares?" Yami asked._

_"I do!"_

_"It's a stupid game."_

_"It ain't a stupid game!!!"_

_"What is it then?"_

_"Um... I dunno."_

_"Then call it a game."_

Delia sighed then went back to cooking. Yugi then walked in and said, "I decided to tell you that Joey and Jasmine eat more then a normal person."

"Ash is like that too," Delia said.

"Um... could I ask you something?" Yugi said.

"Sure."

"How long have you known my dad?"

"For about 15 years."

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"About 10 years ago."

"D-do you know where he went for 11 years?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, sorry for wasting your time."

"Yugi, I can understand you being curious about your dad. Ash has never met his."

"Oh. At least I've seen him. Poor guy."

"Don't worry about it, Ash still has a good life."

"Thanks for answering my questions."

Yugi then walked back in the living room and saw Yami and Inuyasha fighting as usual. At around 6:00 supper was ready and they finished eating it at 6:45. They then were shown their rooms. Yugi shared with Yami and Joey. Inuyasha shared with Ray and Jasmine. Serenity shared a room with Tristen.

Sigfrid: That's it for chapter 1.

Nebaru: May comes in the next chapter.

Sigfrid: This is 3675 words long.


End file.
